


My longing calls for (imaginary) you

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Benn is super understanding, Longing, M/M, Shanks is mellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Shanks doesn't usually do mellow. But when he does he chooses the highest crow nest. Also he is very grateful to Benn for being so cool about it.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was two in the morning. My brain crashed

Shanks doesn't usually do mellow. But when he does he chooses the highest crow nest to empty (if there's anybody there) and stay for a while.

Because the wind will blow his face epic and that'll remind him of someone in particular. Someone who can bat his wings graceful you'll never see the painful kicks coming.

"Akagami." the voice will call (in his imagination, he knows). And he will look up to see the pair of cerulean eyes, they're just shining, so striking under the golden locks. Shanks is so so tempted to kiss his imaginary long time unrequited man.

"Marco." he will respond. Because even in his imagination he will acknowledge Marco.

Marco will not say anything. He will be staying, and for a quite long too. As long as Shanks wants him to, or needed to (mostly until he decides to descend the place).

That's how he does. That's how he indulges.

* * *

"We can always visit him, you know."

Benn. Always Benn, man had seen him years, decades even, mellowing by himself and not even once had he complained about it.

_'It's part of you that I accept. I am not going to try changing you or anything.'_ Benn said to him one time when he asked about his cool. And Shanks couldn't have been more grateful. 

Shanks grins. "And let the world know where he is? I know that I am stupid for him but I am not that stupid."

Benn keeps looking at him.

"Not anything I can't handle, Benn. I promise."

"Okay." Man receded, right. Because he is that cool, and that man trusts him with his life. "Dinner is about to start. Come when you're done."

Benn already climbed down before he could answer. And again, Shanks feels grateful. Benn always knows. Benn knows and he accepts him the way he is.

Shanks smiles at his imaginary Marco. "I am grateful for Benn. You know that I am. Newgate must be very grateful to you. Well, he did love you."

His imaginary Marco will look at him with his lazy eyes. Shanks chuckles.

(After five minutes, Shanks jumps down the mast to join his crew.)


	2. Because Benn always knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benn's side.
> 
> Because thinking back again, there was something off about captain who was terribly flirty but never took the matter further than talk. As if there was something that held him back.
> 
> Someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am hungry and cold. Also, reading darker stuff makes me a martyr for feelings. I should do happier stuff sometimes.

Despite the blabber man and easygoing person that he was, Shanks was surprisingly secretive. Not a liar kind, but more like I-didn't-tell-because-there-was-no-context.

Benn was not originally a pirate (albeit being quite resourceful in that area), so he didn't know how it went with big names. He surely didn't know that his captain was on the late pirate king's crew moreover what was his relationship with the rivaling Whitebeard's crew.

Not that it mattered because it was all in his past and it was not like Shanks owed him that privilege. However, when the days went long and the cheery captain took refugee on the highest crow nest to be by himself. He was worried.

_"Still the same proud and kind Marco. What can I say? I dig that thing about you."_

It was not like Benn intentionally sneaked on his captain to eavesdrop. He wouldn't be able to do that anyway, what, with Shanks wielded one of the strongest observation haki in all seas. His captain knew that he was coming, and still he let him listen.

"Dinner is ready. You want to join us?"

Shanks looked at him, off looking in the moment. It was evident how the man tried to get back to his cheery self. No matter how smooth the transition was, nothing really went by Benn at this point. Hence those eyes, sad and painful pair of orbs, jabbed right at Benn's heart.

"I will. You go first."

Benn didn't argue. He smiled and climbed down.

* * *

Was it his second year after joining Shanks? Benn saw how bright and light the captain was when he saw Moby Dick on the horizon.

He remembered the sigh that the suddenly-acted-like-a-child-man let out when a shooting star came and flew by their ship.

If he didn't know his captain better he would say that the man was star-struck. But looking back to it, he did know his captain better. To him, Shanks was indeed starstruck.

"Marco is a lucky man" He half sighed-half smiled into his beer. Because it was true. Nothing to complain about. Though maybe, he could do with a less somber captain of the ship.

"Indeed he is so loved." A strong arm was put around his shoulder. A grinning man looked at him, merry. "Newgate won't let me have him though, that old man." 

A wishful sigh.

"But I got you the same. So I am also lucky."

Benn watched as the now happy looking captain devoured his chicken and beer. Nobody would have thought that not five minutes ago the man was a sulky somber man.

"Why Benn-chan, you are not satisfied with me?"

Benn looked. Thinking back to the time when he was the only crew on the ship. Was Shanks had always been like this? 

_Maybe_.

Because he knew there was something off about captain who was terribly flirty but never took the matter further than talk. As if there was something that held him back.

Someone. 

Benn smiled. "Nah, wouldn't have you any other way."

Shanks laughed and toasted for him. Merrily. Noisily.

(Two weeks later Red Force crossed path with Moby. Marco was not so keen on having them as guests. Benn though, saw to the happiest Shanks he remembered ever seen.)

**Author's Note:**

> All the pain and the longing. Idk... I am sorry Shanks. I am just missing Marco that bad


End file.
